


kiss me on my open mouth

by SUPERNYMPH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, haha this is based on a meme, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERNYMPH/pseuds/SUPERNYMPH
Summary: "Wait, Phichit," Yuuri whined. Phichit turned to him. Yuuri just watched him, half way between opening his door and walking towards Phichit, one hand on the door knob the other clenching Viktor's jacket.Viktor leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yuuri visibly shivers. Phichit looks away, feeling as if he's looking at something private. Intimate.And then Yuuri is in front of him. Pulling him by his arm into the room, the door closing with a soft click.





	kiss me on my open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys!!!!! so a few things here  
> 1\. drunk sex, the whole thing. if that makes you uncomfortable, now you know  
> 2\. the way i wrote drunk phichit is from my own experiences with being wine drunk so if it's not realistic to you, sorry i'm a lightweight ok  
> 3\. my first threesome fic ever. i'm not even into phichit/viktor or phichit/yuuri i just had this idea while watching porn and here we are  
> 4\. some dom/sub undertones. i'm sorry. i'm trash  
> 5\. wrote this at 2 AM and finished it at 3 AM!! i'm proud as fuck cause it usually takes me like a year to finish some shitty one shot  
> 6\. i'm not REALLY sure if this counts as dubious consent (it doesn't seem like it to me??) but if you think it does lmk and i'll slap a tag on there  
> 7\. this was also inspired by a meme. not gonna lie. link to said meme in the notes below  
> 8\. this is my first time writing for the YOI fandom!! hi!!!! <3 PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!!
> 
> find me here,  
> urtriei.tumblr.com

Phichit sighs loudly, once again, this sigh louder than the others, this sigh harder to ignore as he watched Yuuri thread on, skating figure eights with ease— free of cares. 

Phichit glares daggers at him. 

He knows that Yuuri is very well aware of the young Thai man's— envy?— and the cause of it. Phichit has hit a bump. He's convinced that he's burning out at the tender age of 20, creativity and inspiration gone far, far, far away. To return? Who knows. Life is short, passion even shorter. Or at least that's what Phichit dramatically said just moments before they stepped on the ice, at least Yuuri thinks thats what he said, Yuuri being too busy being completely and utterly blissed out to give his friend his full undivided attention. And so, through the entire session it went like that. Yuuri warming up with beautifully, practicing his routine with so much grace that even his fubs and falls were elegant. While Phichit on the other hand angrily pounded at the ice and glared so hard at Yuuri one would think there'd be a hole where the side of the Japanese skater's face is supposed to be. 

Phichit can't help but wonder how he does it. What is he doing differently? He's been climbing up the latter all year without slipping too far down where he can't recover. Is having Viktor as a coach really that effective? Yuuri skates like an entirely different person. An... entirely different person... Hmm. Phichit keeps that theory in mind. Clone Yuuri. The real Yuuri? Probably on mars teaching Marshins Viktor's Stay Close To Me routine. And only Phichit knows the truth. Therefore he can not and will not make himself known as someone who questions the whereabouts of the real Yuuri. 

"Don't worry buddy. I'm coming to save you."

 

"Tell me your secret." 

He'd whispered it, Phichit, breath on the back of Yuuri's neck as he walk to the locker rooms. 

Yuuri sucked in a breath and stumbled forward, clearly startled. "What?" He exclaimed. 

"Where's the real Yuuri..." Phichit creeps up to him, hands beared and twitching. 

"P- Phichit... Phichit!" Yuuri squeals as Phichit moves to tackle him. They fall and groan from the impact. Caio Caio scolds them. It all feels familiar. 

Later, they're in Yuuri's hotel room icing their bruises when Phichit asks again, less tackle-y this time. 

"How do you do it?" He mummers against the pillows. "You're like a totally different person now.." 

Yuuri's quiet for some time and for a moment and despite knowing him best, Phichit fears he's said the wrong thing, said something offensive, but then he looks up at the man to find him smiling fondly. 

"I just..." His smile is small and knowing. "... Learned to let to go a little. I had to find skating fun again."

"Hmm." Phichit thinks it over. Skating is fun. Always has been. But lately it breaks his spirit, breaks him down to scraps. "So basically, I just need to... Relax a little more?" 

"It helps to have Viktor." Yuuri adds. "He's just so— helpful—" 

Phichit's ears burn. "Y-Yuuri!" 

"No! I didn't mean..." 

"Sure!" Phichit laughs. His ears are still warm though. He knows Viktor and Yuuri's relationship. He knows, like everyone else knows, what they have. It's not hard to piece together even without the entire routines dedicated to Viktor. From the lingering touches, the small pecks they think no one else see's... Even the way they look at each other, miles across the room from one another, it's electric. Anyone can see it, everyone can see it. It's just, hearing him acknowledge it, it's so un-Yuuri. Especially in that context. Because no matter what he says, it was in that context. 

"What about you?" Yuuri asks. 

"Me?" He points to himself, an eye poking from the pillow. Ah, his nonexistent sex life. What a wonderful topic. He shrugs. "You know." 

"I don't." Yuuri's got a smile like he won't push but he desperately wants to know. So, Phichit sits up and crosses his legs, because if Yuuri wants to know then so does he. 

"Okay." Phichit agrees. "I'll spill if you do." 

Yuuri blushes so easily, rolling his lip between his teeth. "Fine." 

Phichit splutters. He hadn't actually expected him to— agree. Phichit hugs a pillow close and suddenly he feels 18 again, rooming with Yuuri so they could stay up late and talk about which boys they thought were cute. "What do you want to know?" 

"When was the last time?" 

Jeez. "I don't know. A few months ago, a year now maybe." Anyone else would've whistled, low and in pity, but Yuuri just nods in understanding. Being a skater is demanding. It takes a toll on your body, mind and personal life. It spreads its roots and compromises every part of your being. Some people can't understand that. Some people want those roots dug up to make room for theirselves. 

"Now me. When was the first time?" Phichit asks. 

"Not when you think." 

Phichit rolls his eyes. "That's not an answer Yuuri~" 

Yuuri smiles again, embarrassed and a little jittery. "Fine. It was the day he kissed me in front of everyone. We couldn't keep our hands off each other." 

He's right, that's not when he thought at all. Phichit clears his throat, "So before that– you never--?" 

"We did... stuff... once." Yuuri's face tints just a little. 

"Tell me."

"No, it's my turn." He crosses his arms and hums thoughtfully. "Do you top or bottom?" 

Phichit chuckles. Leave it to Yuuri to ask a question he's been told the answer to before. "Depends on my mood. Sometimes I take the D, sometimes I give it. Sometimes I take it while giving it. Haven't done much of anything lately though." 

Yuuri's blush is back. "Phichit." 

"You asked." But he probably hadn't expected such a colorful answer. 

Speaking of. "Okay now tell me. What stuff did you do?" 

Yuuri groans and falls back. "Why did I agree to tell you this?" 

"Because I'm your best friend."

Yuuri's quiet again and it's the second time Phichit thinks he's upset him but then he begins to speak. 

"One night, after practice and eating and bathing of course, I went to his room..." 

"Yuuri," Phichit fake gasps. 

"Shut up~" Yuuri giggles but his face is flushed. So for now, Phichit will keep his teasing to a minimum. "I had gone for a pillow. I was missing one and I was so sure he'd taken it. When I got there he was asleep. He looked so beautiful though. The curtains were open and the moonlight hit his body just right. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I was so distracted that I hadn't paid attention the to door, it shut loudly. Viktor woke up from it and saw me. I didn't know what he was going to do but I didn't think he'd tell me to come over to him. And for some reason I did. I sat on his bed and he leaned up and kissed me. He pulled me into his lap and sucked at my neck. When he pulled me from my pants, his strokes were... so slow.. but every touch was like fire. He had two fingers in me in no time flat." 

"Damn..." Phichit whispered, grateful for the pillow secured on his lap. His little Phichit had twitched in interest and the last thing he needed was to pop a boner in front of his best friend. 

"Yeah. I- I came... hard. I bit him."

Phichit's eyebrows raised. "God damn Yuuri."

Yuuri's cheeks and nose are red, dark and deep red. Phichit's ears are no better. Phichit isn't quite sure what type of lover he expected Yuuri to be but he supposes he expected less... of this. But Phichit sees the marks— on both of them. He can tell... 

And that's when their eyes connect, and it feels as if there's a quiet type of spell falling over them. Similar to when one first steps on the ice. 

A knock breaks it. 

"Yuuri~" 

Yuuri snaps up at Viktor's voice. "I- In here Viktor!"

The door swings open and Viktor's eyes widen along with his smile. "Yuuri." He sighs. His eyes flicker. "Oh, hello Phichit." 

"Hi Viktor." 

"Would you two like to accompany me to dinner?" 

Yuuri looks to Phichit in question. Phichit groans a little, very quietly, only for himself to hear. Third wheeling. 

"Only if you want to." Yuuri says, nicely and sweetly, because he's Yuuri and how can Phichit say no to nice and sweet Yuuri. 

"Sure," He breathes. "Why not?" 

 

Because everyone will get drunk on wine, is why not. They're stumbling back to the hotel room later that night when Phichit realizes that yes, this was a very very bad idea. Wine drunk is a different kind of drunk. Hard liquor tells you that bad ideas are good ideas. Wine tells you that bad ideas are bad ideas but that it's OK to do it anyways. And the wine is telling him that every bad idea he makes from that moment on is completely OK. 

Getting a car was a challenge. Viktor suggested Uber, while Yuuri argued a cab. No one questioned the red shiny car that pulled up twenty two minutes later with a big Lyft sticker in the window. It'd taken a while because the buttons on Phichit's screen suddenly moved each time he tried to touch them. 

The entire ride back Viktor and Yuuri couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They kissed wet and sloppily, Yuuri making sounds so close to whimpers that Phichit had to keep his eyes trained on the window the entire time. But at some point, he speared a peak. He was nearly startled into soberness to find Viktor staring back at him, blue eyes piercing right into him as Yuuri mouthed at his neck. That gaze, the same gaze he'd been giving him all night long, all through dinner. Phichit didn't look back towards him for the rest of the ride. 

The elevator ride up was somewhat the same. Giggly kisses and stumbling. Wet kisses and bitten off groans. Phichit could feel the strings of loneliness tugging at his heart, burning through his soul. He walks to Yuuri's room with the couple without really noticing. He'd just been following him. 

He turned to walk away as Yuuri fished his key out, missing the keyhole a few times. 

"Wait, Phichit," Yuuri whined. Phichit turned to him. Yuuri just watched him, half way between opening his door and walking towards Phichit, one hand on the door knob the other clenching Viktor's jacket. 

Viktor leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yuuri visibly shivers. Phichit looks away, feeling as if he's looking at something private. Intimate. 

And then Yuuri is in front of him. Pulling him by his arm into the room, the door closing with a soft click. 

 

Kissing Yuuri is both expected and completely unexpected at the same time. He tastes like the white wine Viktor recommended and the chocolate-whatever they had for dessert. Phichit keeps his hands on Yuuri's hips, too afraid to move them elsewhere and shatter the moment, shatter what could be an illusion. Yuuri pulls back for air, sucking kisses down Phichit's neck. He leans into it, his head falling back despite the feeling that... he's being... watched. He peels his eyes open and Viktor is right there. Watching him. Phichit had forgotten he was ever there. 

Viktor touches Yuuri, firm and knowing. Phichit can see him rubbing his ass cheeks, feeling it out. He wants to do that too. He stakes a hand down, it brushes Viktor's and together they rub. Yuuri keens and pushes back into their hands. 

Somehow they end up like this. 

Phichit is naked, laying on the bed with an equally naked Yuuri laying on top of him, grinding into him like there's no tomorrow. Their bellies are wet, more than usual. Phichit vaguely remembers a bottle of lube being involved. Yuuri's got his head thrown back letting out these moans— he's so loud. Is he always this loud? Is it always like this? His hands pinch at Yuuri's nipples. He rolls them between his fingers and Yuuri's rather flatters. It takes him a minute, but he realizes again that they are not alone. Viktor is behind Yuuri, his fingers thrusting into... into Yuuri. Relentlessly and unforgiving. Phichit wonders if that's how he fucks. He arches into Yuuri at the thought. 

Soon, he finds out that yes, that is how he fucks. He's inside of Yuuri, fucking him right on top of Phichit, two fingers shoved in this mouth, the other hand on his hip as his rhythm increases, he more Yuuri moves, the more fiction Phichit gets. Viktor is completely in control. He orders Yuuri to bite down on his fingers and he does. He moves Yuuri's body wherever he wants and he goes. Yuuri is his. 

As soon as he thinks it, Viktor looks down at him. That same look he'd been giving him all night and he finally finally understands what it means. Phichit leans up and kisses him. Viktor kisses like he fucks. Hard and in control. He fists a hand in Phichit's hair, pulling his head back so he can mouth at his neck. Somehow Yuuri has disappeared from between them. He's sitting beside Phichit now, looking for something. Phichit can't concentrate on what, not when Viktor is demanding his full attention and not when he's so eager to give it. 

He feels two fingers at his entrance. Yuuri looks at him in question. Phichit moves his hips towards the fingers, a silent yes. The first thrust in is a breath of fresh air. It's the answer to a question he didn't know he had. Phichit moans in Viktor's mouth as he's pushed down the covers. He watches as Viktor's mop of hair travels downward, kissing at his chest, sucking his nipples, all the way down to his stomach where he sucks a few bruises at between continuing down. He lips at Phichit's erection, tongues at the slit. But he doesn't take it in until Yuuri slips a third finger in, his eyes flicking up to him. Like he wants to watch what he's doing to him. The prep work is quick but it feels like ages. With Yuuri spreading him open and Viktor just barley mouthing at his cock, Phichit feels laughably out of control. 

It isn't until Viktor is lining up to take him when he feels he can breathe again. 

"Okay?" Viktor asks. 

"Please." Phichit sighs. 

Viktor presses in, thick and hot. It's takes a minute, his cock bigger than others he's taken. Phichit is falling apart already, groaning and whining, scratching into Viktor's back, arching off the sheets. Viktor's to the hilt and he leans down and kisses him hard as he thrusts out and Phichit comes from that with his arms clenching the sheets and his head thrown back. Viktor's smiling at him when he opens his eyes, but it's not the soft one he's grown used to. He understands that smile when Viktor begins to thrust again. Yuuri is kissing him again, hands rubbing up and down his body, avoiding his still hard cock ("Thank heaven,"). 

For a while, Phichit lays there like a dead fish, still in shock from his orgasm, still sensitive, still achingly sensitive. He hears himself cursing, panting, but he doesn't feel it. All he can feel is the coiling in his stomach, the promise of another orgasm tethering at bay. Then his hips start to move, snapping to meet Viktor's thrusts. Yuuri is laying next to him, a hand on his own cock and the other running through Phichit's hair as he whispers to him, 

"Good, Phichit good. You're doing so good." 

"Move your hips more Phichit." 

"That's it Phichit, let Viktor take care of you." 

Phichit wraps his legs around Viktor tightly, moaning loudly. Yuuri kisses him again but he can barley keep it up, just trading air while lookijg into his eyes. Yuuri's hand leaves himself and wraps around Phichit's cock, he bows at the sensation, feeling the familiar curl in his toes moving up body. Viktor is staring to sweat. His hips are stuttering and he's mumbling things in Russian. It won't be long for him, Phichit can tell. He wants to see him come. He wants to feel it, more than anything else. On that thought, he squeezes down causing Viktor to stutter and moan. He grabs on of Viktor's hands and bites down on his fingers remembering when he asked Yuuri to do it and Viktor comes instantly, pushing into Phichit as his cock pulses. He doesn't fall on him after he's done. Instead he rolls out of bed to dispose of the condom and Yuuri takes his place. 

"Want to..." Yuuri leaves it in the air for Phichit to grab. 

"Yes." He hisses, his hips pushing up. He's still hard, and he wants to come again. Yuuri hadn't gotten to come either. 

"Can I?" Yuuri looks to Viktor and somehow the fact that he asks is the hottest thing ever. 

Apparently Viktor agrees because Yuuri is sinking down on him, breathing in, one hand on Phichit's stomach. "Fu... Fuck." He sighs. 

"Yuuri." Viktor says and Yuuri instantly starts to move, bouncing up and down, the moans that leave his lips so pretty. A hand that isn't Yuuri's wraps around his cock. Viktor is there, rubbing at Yuuri's head, eyes never leaving Phichit's. He feels Viktor's hand stake around his ankle, his gaze trained on Viktor's when he speakings. "Come. Now." 

Yuuri comes the same time Phichit does. 

Phichit has to fist his hands in the bed to avoid leaving bruises on Yuuri's hips, as he thrusts up and groans deeply, emptying himself out into Yuuri. 

"Yuuri..." He gasps. 

Phichit is too sexed out to even move but before he falls asleep he swears he hears, "Mine." 

 

The sunlight is unforgiving. 

The dull ache in his skull tells him that last night, he drank too much. He feels the need to scold himself for some reason so. Typical Phichit, very typical. 

And then last night floods back to him, clear as day. Phichit scrambles up thinking for a moment that maybe it was all a dream. But Yuuri is laying next to him in bed, naked, and Phichit is just as naked with a familiar dull ache elsewhere as well. 

He looks around the room for Viktor. But he's nowhere to be found. 

Well then. What the fuck. 

What is he to do? Sneak out and pretend it never happened? He's never fucked his best friend and his best friends boyfriend before so he's not sure how morning afters usually go. Maybe he should just go. 

Yes. 

Go. 

Phichit makes a move to leave the bed when the door opens and Viktor waltz though. 

"Oh. You're awake!" Viktor smiles brightly. "Good morning~" 

Phichit blushes despite himself. "G- Good morning Viktor!" He says. 

"I'm glad you're awake." He takes a seat next to the bed. "I bought bagels." He slides a white paper bag Phichit hadn't noticed over to him. 

Phichit eats his bagel quietly, unsure what else to really do. Outside of competitions or really any time with Yuuri present, Phichit has never held a conversation with the man before him. And last night he'd taken his dick. Like a champ might he add. After he's done with his bagel, leaving one for Yuuri of course, he's still unsure what to do so he makes a second attempt to leave the bed. 

"Phichit." Viktor says and he still instantly. He used the same voice last night when he commanded him to come. "I want to talk about last night." 

Phichit's face burns. "I- I..." 

"We were all pretty... not sober. I want to make sure you were OK with everything that happened last night." Viktor says. 

It. It takes a moment or several to process in Phichit's mind. Is Viktor... Saying he regrets it? Or... Is he just... 

Oh. 

Oh. 

"Oh. No, I'm— It was. I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? Because it's okay if you're not." 

"No no, I'm fine. Well I mean I'm..." Phichit looks elsewhere. "I'm a little embarrassed." 

"Why?" Viktor asks. 

"I just. Ugh." Phichit. He supposes that he feels pathetic in a way. Like a third wheel who got desperate enough to fuck the couple they were third wheeling. That's a new level for sure. 

"I enjoyed it." Viktor admits. 

"R- Really?" 

"Yes. You were amazing." Viktor touches his thigh. "I think Yuuri had a good time too."

"Oh... Yuuri." He hadn't even cosidered this. What if Yuuri hates him? What if he thinks he took advantage of him? And Viktor? What if-

"I see Caio Caio lets overthinking run throughout all his skaters..." Viktor hums. 

"I just... I didn't..." 

"Phichit, look at me." Viktor commands. "Everything is okay. We are fine. Everything is fine. Yuuri and I wanted this." 

"You... You did?" 

"Not this way of course. It was never our intention to get you drunk." Viktor explains. "But... We may have played with the idea of... well... you." 

"Me?" Like, specifically?

"Yes. You specifically." Well that's weird. Clone theory still holding strong. 

"So... You guys wanted to fuck me?" 

"Phichit!" Yuuri wakes up, looking scandalized, as if hearing Phichit speak to loosely so scandalous. He'd spent the night riding his dick. 

"Yuuri~" Viktor hugs the man and kisses him. "How's your head?" 

"Awful." 

"Good. I brought bagels." 

"Why is that good?" 

"You don't want bagels?!" 

"I meant my head, Viktor."

Viktor climbs between Yuuri and Phichit and stakes a hand around each of their waist. 

Yuuri leans into him while Phichit watches them. After a burning moment under Yuuri's gaze, he leans into Viktor too and is rewarded with a big kiss on his forehead which makes him chuckle. 

"This is great. Bagels with my favorite boys." Viktor looks down at them, his soft easy smile shifting. "Now. Who's up for round two?" 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> http://batwoom.tumblr.com/post/163417267465/wild


End file.
